


【Hades相关】【倪+卡】《命运之舟》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 之前说的hades相关摸一摸……是倪克斯带三小孩（扎塔修）坐卡戎的冥界渡船的故事。没有什么具体的剧情，纯粹就是因为之前看了朋友发的别人画的同人想摸一摸，也没什么CP指向。有一点微妙的剧情暗示 。
Relationships: Nyx & Charon
Kudos: 1





	【Hades相关】【倪+卡】《命运之舟》

**Author's Note:**

> 之前说的hades相关摸一摸……
> 
> 是倪克斯带三小孩（扎塔修）坐卡戎的冥界渡船的故事。
> 
> 没有什么具体的剧情，纯粹就是因为之前看了朋友发的别人画的同人想摸一摸，也没什么CP指向。
> 
> 有一点微妙的剧情暗示 。

这孩子出生起便像是脚底生了火的。可是冥界的一切又都像是用黑曜石打制成，所以即便扎格列欧斯打着赤脚在深蓝色的地毯上啪嗒啪嗒地跑，也不能让哪怕一撮绒毛真的烧起来。也就只有待他长大成人，到了要逃出冥界，从塔耳塔罗斯开始的时候，你才能见他箭一样地从暗灵之间穿过去，“嗖嗖”地在硬石地面上留下尖锐的焦黑划痕。但你还是没看见火，你只能猜有细的、明亮的一缕一缕火苗缠绕在他的脚踝附近，就像他头顶赤色的桂冠。后来他的父亲看到火，母亲也看到，他的父亲在冥界与人间的出入口看雪与河流，那河水被冻成发亮的冰蓝色。当扎格列欧斯踏上这雪地，看着他父亲宽厚而健壮的脊背时，脚底的雪就被火焰烧得吱吱作响，从被寒冷的空气夯得严严实实变得松软一些，最后就融化了。他的母亲在小屋前等待，他便还是像箭一样“嗖嗖”地冲过去，翠绿的草叶就被热度卷曲了。

倪克斯把他带大，她更是比谁都清楚这双脚要如何炽热地踏遍冥界，而无需命运三姐妹们的预言，她也料得到这么一团血凝成的火苗终究要试着去碰通向凡间的门，只是终究还要被命运的力量阻挠着再打回冥河里。并非她亲生的扎格列欧斯是火，而她那两个孩子就是从流动的长夜里捞出来的。年幼的他们脸颊似枕头一般微微鼓着：却是不一样的枕头，而其中的差距要随着时间流逝愈变愈大。哥哥的面颊仍是柔软的，这就是羽毛枕头，而弟弟的面颊瘦削，颧骨凸显出一点微弱的棱角，若还要拿枕头做比喻，那也就只能说像是冥王哈迪斯用的石头枕头。其实没有人真的看过哈迪斯用了什么样的枕头，全凭想象，不过只是恰巧想象同现实相符：勤恳的蛇发女妖可能也没进过冥王的房间，就算进过也不会多说什么。其实要说兄弟二人都像枕头也不是不可以，石头枕头和羽毛枕头，睡眠与死亡也的确总是相伴着来的。

以前的他们也更自由一点——这自由终究还是别人给的。倪克斯带他们熟悉冥界：他们不是生来就知晓冥界构造的。这里的他包括修普诺斯、塔纳托斯和扎格列欧斯。倪克斯不是让黑夜本身的黑和繁星托着他们，而是先让扎格列欧斯骑在她的双肩，再一手抱一个。很少有人会看见黑夜女神是这样的，她大部分时候是会遁入无形的黑暗里，不过自从有了需要照顾的孩子，她就会更常出现在冥王大殿里。他们上了卡戎的小船，奇妙的是倪克斯上船时应当是带着四人的重量，但这船看上去也没下沉多少，还是像只有摆渡人一人在船上一样浮着。冥界的摆渡人说话时发出的声音低沉嘶哑，有时又是闷极了的呜噜声，不过冥界的所有人都听得懂：除了这些孩子们，他们要到更久以后才听得明白。卡戎话不多，面对自己的母亲兼冥界的主人其一一视同仁：一人三个金币，不多不少刚刚好，不提供赊帐服务。倪克斯露出友善而不失威严的微笑，也不知是从哪儿变出的金币，优雅地摞在一起，用黑夜的纺线缠着，交到他的手上。而剩下的孩子就双眼放光看，又都迫不及待地要下来，要自己双脚踩在船上感受感受。修普诺斯没有醒，还靠在倪克斯的胸前流口水。死亡暂且远离，正在渡河的船上啪嗒啪嗒地走，而他睡得香极了。命运的纺线已经编织好，穿着黑衣的、蓄着灰色短发的孩子是死亡的化身，只是尚且年幼，注定在长大后要和冥河的摆渡人多多往来：他会成为将死者送到冥界入口的人，之后死者的亡灵就要登上摆渡人的船了。

卡戎划桨，先前荡起厄瑞玻斯中无尽黑暗的桨现在正在拍打血色的河水。他们在漫长的寂静之中逆流而上，间隙伴着倪克斯同孩子交谈的声音。冥界的摆渡人自身便显出难以亲近的模样，偶尔张口闭口，又有深紫色的烟雾在周围缭绕。小小的扎格列欧斯在尖尖的船头，身子贴着边缘的部分，要把手伸入冥河的河水里。在倪克斯提前腾出手去将他拉回之前，卡戎便已先用船桨的一端勾住这不安分孩子的衣服，把他提溜到一边去了。“谢谢你，卡戎。”倪克斯道谢时，卡戎发出些许“啊啊”的叫声，倒是能听得出他很是高兴。而他对这个不安分的孩子也难得地表现出了好奇，在发现扎格列欧斯并不畏惧水仙花平原的火焰河流后，他更是因这样的无畏而惊叹，当然，也还是要用桨的长长一端把他给往回拉。这儿的火焰可比这孩子脚上缠绕的火苗要猛得多。小小的扎格列欧斯在船上百无聊赖地蹬腿（在这里他看不到将来会被他起名的邪恶的九头蛇），修普诺斯还在呼呼大睡，塔纳托斯则是望向冥河的上游：他是唯一一个将来会在凡间与冥界往返的“冥界人”。他问倪克斯凡间会是什么模样，倪克斯也只能说那儿和冥界很不一样，等他长大后就知道。有些事情是黑夜女神也很难说清楚的。

当周围的气温骤然下降时，所有人都知道他们要穿过至福乐土了。在这里，河水都像是薄薄的云雾。不过这样的河水就比血红色的河水清澈得多，还能看清其中有鱼儿在游。这时修普诺斯终于醒了，不过他没有加入塔纳托斯与扎格列欧斯——他们对水中的锦鲤很感兴趣，他更乐意在船上休息，便懒洋洋地蜷缩起来，半倚着船板，没过一会儿脑袋又像小鸡啄米似的一点一点。倪克斯看着这三个孩子，表情比在大殿忙碌时柔和得多。这样一看，就没有人能想到其实冥河的摆渡人也是倪克斯的众多子女之一。神明间的亲缘关系便是这样，二人乃至几人之间的联结要随着一方的成长越变越浅，而这一点在冥界更为明显。卡戎仍是沉默着划桨，没有同倪克斯说什么，而倪克斯也确实许久没有接收过来自卡俄斯的消息，不过他们也不像奥林匹斯山上的神有意维持良好的家庭关系，日子总归能过，冥界的秩序也得以维持下去。后来，扎格列欧斯和塔纳托斯不再看鱼，而是被岸上的战士们吸引了注意力。这些战士们生前战斗死后也战斗，还在为自己的荣誉而战，然而在他们之中有一人很醒目：他不战斗，他只是坐在地上，显得兴致缺缺，黑棕色的头发卷着，再耷拉下来。看上去不管是蜜露还是仙酒都不能吸引他，而他似乎也早就不在乎荣耀的事儿了。扎格列欧斯并不认识他，但还是同他招了招手，那人头也不抬。若不是因为知道冥界的居民是不可能再“死”一次，扎格列欧斯可能真的会因为这男人已经“死”了。这男人比画框里的画更像是死物。扎格列欧斯想，自己的老师果真是最伟大的战士，有渊博的知识又骁勇善战，就算是至福乐土竞技场的主人应该也战胜不了他。

如果再往上，这么一艘小船就要到冥河神庙附近，就要到冥界的边缘了。在小船打道回府之前，所有人都能感受到刺骨的寒冷。来自凡间的冷风让孩子们吓了一跳，倪克斯也抓紧了黑色的披肩。冥河的摆渡人远远地望向苍白与冰蓝色交织而成的分界线，能看见那儿有一簇火苗似的人影。这是摆渡人替冥王保守的一个秘密，在短暂的空闲时分冥王会在这儿停留，从冥界的这一端看向凡间所在之地：尽管他什么也看不到，布满光满的拱门才是真正的通向希腊的入口，他只是这么看着结了冰花的河水和似乎永远无法散去的乳白色的雾。这些雾本身似乎已经把他冻结在原地（在此，命运三姐妹的纺线悄然穿过：冥王的的确确在扎格列欧斯尝试逃出冥界之前就已经总会来到这儿了）。不过他再怎么看，这里也不会开出火红的石榴花。这儿只有可能有两种东西会和石榴花有相似的颜色：血和他那将来会燃烧殆尽（又用之不绝）的披风。然而，将来这片雪上确实会有转瞬即逝的火苗的颜色。双脚有些许细丝一般的火苗缠绕的冥界的王子会过来，火苗把冰冷的雪化开了。是的，只有在这么冷的、这么白的大地上，你才能发现冥界的王子双脚生着火焰，火焰落下时与石榴花瓣一样红。但这些事情孩子们是不会知道的，而孩子们除了白茫茫的一片也看不到别的什么东西。他们只是在船上远远地望，在这样的一段距离里也看不出那身影是谁，也就只能当作是一个红色的光点了。

孩子们见了冥界各处景色，最后就要由冥界的摆渡人带着他们原路返回。在倪克斯同他说可以回去之前，命运的纺线也早早地被抽出来，纺轮早就开始咕噜咕噜地转动起来了。

fin.


End file.
